


Crab Caught Among Fish

by Opalgirl



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/pseuds/Opalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miri feels like a crab caught in a net full of fish among these city folk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crab Caught Among Fish

Miri tried not to gape as she carried her battered leather bags. There was so much noise, so many things, and so many people. Gods, the city. She had been born in a village where she knew every face and most were kin by some measure. This … this was _new_.

She felt as if she were a crab caught in a net of fish, here. She didn’t belong with these busy strangers, who lived in a world so different from hers. She knew it and doubtless they knew it. It showed in her hand-me-down homespun dress and shoes that had been resoled three or four times.

 _Mayhap Ma was right_ , she thought, _and this was foolish._ Then she scolded herself. _You made the choice, and you're just being silly now._

Someday, she promised herself, she would come and visit the markets—they held so many things she'd never seen—and the grand temples that stood tall and bright before the palace. Someday, but not today—she didn’t trust herself to not become hopelessly lost. She shouldered her bags, carrying what all she owned in the world, and began to climb the hill.


End file.
